The forbidden Mission
by Yufi867
Summary: ....yeahhh I didn't write the mature content for a reason 8D


"Grell..."

"But William!"

"No...go now.."

The stern look on William T. Spears' face was no joke. Grell slumped in the chair he was sitting on before getting up to leave the high ranked shinigami's office. He flipped open his book only for a moment, his lime green eyes wandered the page of his new victim's profile. "Rufus...Barma?" Grell shut his book. Why would a duke's name be written on the death list? Sure he lived for a very long time but still it's cruel to do such thing to such a handsome man. He looked just as good as Grell's future romeo...Sebastian. He smiled and held himself thinking of the demon's beautiful smile. "Ahh~ Sebastian you'll be mine~" Grell purred softly, not caring if anyone was to stare at him. He loved the attention truthfully. Grell walked out of the main shinigami building before pulling out his lovely red chainsaw. He pulled the cord on the chainsaw, starting the rolling engine. "Now according to William...to get to the mission site I must think of the area in which I'm headed.....then ram the chainsaw through the air....creating a portal? COULDN'T HE HAVE GIVEN ME EASY DIRECTIONS!?" Grell stomped his foot, with a pissy look upon his face. Grell began to think of the area he was going to go and shut his eyes for a breif moment. Slicing the loud chainsaw through the air was what he was told to do next. He did so. He opened his eyes seeing the now opened portal to the human world. "Wow....it does work..." Grell said blindly before walking through the portal.

Once he stepped back into the human world he relized....he was in a room. Vases in each corner, filled with beautifully arranged flowers. "Oh~ Mister Barma has taste...but there needs to be more red...." Grell tilted his head. "Hello~!" a voice creeked and up above was none of then...Rufus Barma. The big round figure was staring down at the shinigami, a grin on his face as he drank from his cup hat. "Grell Sutcliff~! Ah ha ha ha~! You! You picked the wrong time to come!!" the voice screeched as it laughed and continued to giggled. Grell's eyes twitched and stepped back....he was in a nut house. "Uh....um..." Grell began to start of before "Rufus" rudely interupted. "You're madly obsssed with a demon named Sebastian Michaelis, you love the color red, you've killed your Madame and many other ladies....YOU'RE JACK THE RIPPER! CORRECT!?" Rufus stomped his foot in excitement. "Knowledge is power my friend! it is it is!!" Rufus did a few movements that seemed...a little. Tipsy turvy. Grell huffed before jumped straight at the round figure, slicing it in half with his beloved death scythe. "I'm in no mood to play games with you~!" Grell pouted as he watched the firgue collapse from the roof and turn into dust. "Wait...WAIT WHAT!? W-where's the blood~? Where's the red!?" Grell flailed his chainsaw around rather violently and he stomped on the dust, whining. "So you are foolish....You fell for my illusions..." Rufus muttered from the doorway, tapping his fan upon his bottom look. Head crossed his arms and leaned his head upon the door frame. His gray eyes narrowed as he examined the stupidified shinigami.

Grell took in a deep breath before glaring at the duke. "You play dirty games~!" Grell whined as he ran at the duke, about to strike. Rufus quickly rammed his fan into the chainsaw, stopping it.

Grell stared at the fan with wide eyes, he slowly looked at the annoyed duke only to squeak "Not the face..."

Rufus threw the chainsaw across the room and ran the fan along Grell's chin line. "You really need to learn your place...although this is the first I've seen of your kind..." Rufus leaned in dangerously close. Grell froze, a small red blush ran across his cheeks. "E-eh!? That's rude!" he muttered.

"So?" Rufus muttered, as a teaser he brushed his lips against Grell's pouting ones. "Ah! Hey!" Grell stepped back, bumping into a table. Grell glanced over his shoulder only for a moment and once he looked back, Rufus' hand was run up his right thigh. "You b-bastard...." Grell mumbled, setting back on to the table. He stared up at the other red head as he grasped the table cloth. Rufus gave off a slight smirk "You are foolish....I see you're already falling for me..." Rufus leaned down licked the crook of Grell's neck. Grell's eyes shut feeling the duke's hands run around his body. He soon felt the other begin to unbutton his vest and shirt and then.

"Heh...um...William...I wasn't able to complete the mission...." Grell rubbed his neck, hiding a few red marks on his collar bone.

"Why not?" William growled. Grell shrugged innocently "He got the better of me.." Grell whispered before shutting the door behind him, not letting William reply. Grell blushed slightly remembering the skin against skin...the moans of pleasure....and cold metal of the duke's fan. "Ah~ Until we meet again..." Grell cooed as he waltzed outside. "My new Romeo~!" Grell sang, running outside.


End file.
